Dancing for Love
by crazy-says-I
Summary: Iruka loves Kakashi enough to put himself in the strangest position he'd ever been in, just to get noticed. Will Kakashi finally see Iruka as a lover? Or is the chuunin doomed to have a broken heart forever? Angsty Romance. Please enjoy.


**Dancing for Love**

It's not very often that Kakashi Hatake will actually take the time to go to a strip club. Really.

A lot of people find this hard to believe on account of all of his…well, his literature choices. But he really doesn't have _that_ bad of a perverted mind. It's mostly an avoidance tactic so no unwanted annoyances will pester him throughout his daily activities.

Plus, Jaraiya-sama is really, _really _good at his job. No one knows the anatomy of the human body better than he does.

But I digress.

Today was one of those rare occasions when Kakashi found himself going to a strip club with the other jounin that just finished a mission with him. They had been away fighting a group of thieves who were more skilled than they originally thought and it had taken a huge toll on their stamina. All they needed now was to unwind with some half naked beauties dancing in front of them.

Hence, the strip club.

When the jounin entered the bar, they felt the change in atmosphere immediately. Walking in from the cold chill of winter in Konoha to the hot, sweaty, loud front room of the club was a welcomed adjustment.

"Hey, Hatake," Kakashi turned to Genma when the other elbowed him. "Looks like we got here just in time."

Kakashi knew just what his friend was talking about. It was closing in on midnight. On a Saturday, as the fates would have it. Kakashi felt as lucky as if he had just escaped the wrath of Tsunade when she ran out of sake.

"Let's sit up front."

Nodding his head, Kakashi followed Genma up to the stage where a table was free with two seats. Right in front of the pole that _he_ would dance on.

They could feel the men and few women who were there crowding the stage right after they sat down. This was the week's best performance. A dancer like no other, he could look at you from behind that mask and make you feel like it was just the two of you in a room about to have mind boggling sex.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the speakers started as the lights dimmed. "Tonight, as I'm sure you all know, is our favorite night here at Energy. This is the night when our star dancer brings all of your fantasies to life on this stage. I know you know who I'm talking about."

There was a roar of excitement from the crowd when the music started to play. _Turnin Me On_ by Keri Hilson. Kakashi smirked at the appropriate song choice. The lights all centered on the middle of the stage and people cheered again. Any minute now…

"Please, my dear patrons, remember our strict no touching policy, and welcome to the stage…"

The curtains flew open to reveal the sexiest man Kakashi had ever seen. He wore tight leather shorts and no shoes, showing off his gorgeous, tan legs. On top, he had an open jacket to a tux with the sleeves torn off and a matching black bow tie. Kakashi marveled at how tight his abs were and how his triceps clenched when he moved his arms. Long, dark brown hair fell past his shoulders as he brushed it away from his masked face. All that was visible were his lips and those hauntingly beautiful dark brown eyes. Kakashi wanted nothing more than to take off that mask and see the man who starred in his every dream for real.

For a fleeting moment, he felt the pain of all the people who had longed to de-mask him over the years. Then the announcer spoke again, and his attention was diverted.

"Bambi. Show these fools how it's done." Those lips smirked as Bambi started down the stage. He stopped right in front of Kakashi's table and a new song started. Now _Sexy Bitch_ was blasting through the speakers, drowning out the sounds of all the other screaming fans. Kakashi, of course, was keeping his cool. That no touching policy was getting harder and harder to remember, though…

Bambi took the pole in his hand and danced around it like it was his lover. He made them want to be the pole and feel him grinding on them, dancing with them, loving them. Once everyone was officially turned on, he moved closer to the crowd, looking whoever he could in the eyes, daring them to disobey the rules of the club.

_Distortion_ began and Bambi started to dance to the song. He rotated his hips to the left and popped his chest to the right then twisted and arched like no one Kakashi had ever seen. He wanted to be on top of that, feeling him contorting because of what the jounin did to him.

Oh, what he could _do_ to him.

As if he could read Kakashi's mind, Bambi locked eyes with him and swayed back across the stage until he was standing right above the other masked man. Challenging him silently. Bambi bent down from the waist so his face was directly in front of Kakashi's.

Those eyes made him ache with longing. He wanted to know this man, wanted to be the only one who got to see him in this way. Half naked and beautiful. The copy ninja could feel his pants tightening uncomfortably. He wanted them off.

But not as bad as he wanted that mask off.

He moved without thinking then, quickly and confidently he reached up and pulled on the mask.

The lights flew off so fast Kakashi wasn't sure if he had imagined it. But when they came back on, Bambi was gone.

"Ooh, dude, they are gonna kick your ass out." Kakashi turned to Genma, confused. Then he felt a powerful grip on his upper arm and was roughly lifted out of his chair by one of the bouncers from the club.

"No touching, man. You gotta go."

Kakashi was unceremoniously thrown out into the street. He painfully landed on his ass, still not sure what the hell had happened. Did they finish the mission? Why was he out here again? And why did he feel the need to jack off in the middle of the street?

And it came back to him. Bambi. The mask.

God, he was such an idiot.

-

Iruka yawned and stretched slightly as he walked down the street to his apartment. It was close to dawn and he hadn't been home for nearly twenty-four hours. He hadn't even felt like putting his hair back into his tidy ponytail, it was just twisted into a bun on top of his head. He was so exhausted.

Which is why he thought he was dreaming when he saw the infamous copy ninja sitting alone in front of the Academy. But as he got closer, the silhouette of the man became more defined and he could see the slouch of defeat, the hands holding his masked face said it all, so he immediately became concerned.

"Hatake-san?" He asked. The jounin didn't look up, so Iruka knelt down in front of him and gently pulled his hands away from his face. "Kakashi?"

The lack of formality caught Kakashi's attention and he looked up to see who was talking to him.

"Iruka-sensei?" The chuunin nodded. "What are you doing out this late?"

Blushing slight, Iruka stood up straight.

"N-nothing. But I could ask you the same question! I know you just got home from a mission, which means you should be resting right now. Why aren't you?" Iruka blushed deeper when Kakashi chuckled.

"You know what I like about you, Iruka?" Iruka shook his head as Kakashi stood up and walked closer. "You barely know me, and yet you get this concerned over my well-being. That shows a truly kind person. We don't have very many of those anymore."

"Trust me, I'm no saint, Hatake-san." The two turned to walk in the direction of their apartments, which were not very far apart from each other.

"Hn? Why do you say that?" Iruka ducked his head, which Kakashi found very cute. He enjoyed being around his fellow teacher. The man was already helping him forget that just an hour ago he had been rudely tossed out of a very notorious strip club.

"Oh, y-you know. Just that no one really is, I guess. Everyone has some secrets that would shock the rest of the world." Iruka shrugged as he spoke. "You just have to find the people who will stick with you when they find out."

Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Nobody's perfect."

They walked in silence for a while. Iruka considered bringing up Naruto and how he was doing, but decided against it. He was more focused on the sexy jounin he'd been crushing on for years that was walking next to him, anyway.

"Neh, Kakashi-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever really liked someone, but not been able to tell them?" Kakashi looked out of his uncovered eye at Iruka. He smiled under his mask, causing said eye to form a charming curve.

"Why yes, I have." Iruka looked up in surprise for a moment and then back down with a thoughtful look on his face. "And you? I'd imagine you're going through such feelings right now, if you're asking me about it."

Iruka sighed and stopped walking. He turned his body to face Kakashi and stare into his one eye with a sad expression.

"I am," he said. "But it's not likely that anything will come of those feelings."

"And why not?"

"He doesn't really notice me unless I'm dressed up. I guess I'm just not good enough from day to day."

They continued on to Iruka's house and were standing in front of it. Iruka pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door. Before going inside, he turned back to his crush to say goodbye.

"Thank you for walking with me, Kakashi-san. I really hope that you will rest now." Iruka smiled and turned to walk into his house. Kakashi stopped him before he could get too far.

"Just for the record, Iruka. I think that anyone that's too foolish to notice you isn't worthy of your love." He tilted his head to the side slightly. "You deserve better."

Iruka shrugged.

"I wish I could agree with you. But I like him too much already." Kakashi nodded in understanding. Once you were far enough in to a crush, you would do anything just for them to notice you.

Like, maybe breaking the rules of your favorite strip club and ending up out on your ass.

"Well, good night then. It was a pleasure talking to you."

"Goodnight, Kakashi-sensei."

Iruka closed the door behind him and waited until he was sure that Kakashi was gone to let his tears fall. _You're an idiot, Iruka. Why did you let this happen to yourself?_

_-_

The next day, Iruka reported to the missions room as per usual on Sundays. He was running a little late thanks to his late night out, but it wasn't that been of a deal. Besides, Anko would be there today and she always covered for him when he needed it.

"Please excuse my tardiness, it won't happen again." Iruka spoke to the ninja managing the room today. This apology was literally mandatory any time someone was late, but Iruka didn't mind. He usually felt genuinely sorry for being late anyway.

"It's alright, Iruka-sensei." He took that as being dismissed and went to his post. As he had predicted, Anko was already standing there waiting for him.

"Sooo?" She sand at him as he sat down. She leaned against the wall next to his chair and smiled deviously.

"Sooo? What?" He teased. He knew exactly what she wanted to know about.

"Did he figure it out yet?" She asked with more enthusiasm than before. Iruka sighed and shook his head, looking down. She was referring to the reason he was crying last night. Or was it this morning? He hadn't really kept track of time.

"No. I even walked home with him afterward and he still has no idea." Iruka saw Anko's fist clench in frustration. He felt the same, honestly.

"What an idiot. I mean, you're literally dancing on stage in front of him and he still can't tell?" Iruka shrugged.

"Maybe he sees it and just doesn't like me." He sat up straighter and smiled sadly at her. "I wouldn't be surprised."

Anko shook her head at him. This was _Iruka_ talking. He was always happy and strong and the one who would take care of people. And Kakashi had the nerve to hurt him like this? To break the heart of such a good person?

"I'm going to kill him." She stood up tall at this declaration and started towards the door.

"No! Don't. Anko, it's not that big a deal." Iruka stood up and grabbed her arm. "I'm fine, really."

"You are not. Don't try lying to me." She sighed and motioned for him to sit back down. Killing Kakashi really wouldn't solve anything, she knew that. She just wanted to bash some sense into his skull. "I won't touch him. Yet. But if he hurts you any more, I'm not making any promises."

Iruka smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

After that encounter, the missions room began to fill up with ninja of all ranks turning in or receiving their reports. Iruka went through most of the day a zombie, not really paying too much attention to the people he was talking to or the condition their reports were in when he got them. He just really wanted to go...somewhere.

He didn't want to be home anymore because home was lonely and he found it the hardest not to cry when he was there. He couldn't go to Ichiraku, because then he'd start to think of Naruto and how the young man was too busy to visit his lonely sensei anymore. Maybe he'd ask Anko if she would go out somewhere with him.

He turned to talk to her, but saw her with Ibiki. She was smiling, not something she did very often and definitely not something she would do were they to go out later.

Iruka sighed. Depression sucks.

"Oh, sensei. Why are you sad?" Iruka's head spun to the jounin in front of him so fast he got whiplash. Kakashi seemed genuinely worried while his friend rubbed the back of his neck in pain. "Is it still that guy?"

Iruka looked surprised that Kakashi had remembered. Honestly, Kakashi had hardly slept. He was trying to figure out who was hurting the chounin so bad all night so he could pay them a special visit. And by special visit he meant beat them senseless.

"Oh...yeah." Iruka nodded, but he was smiling. He was trying to be strong.

"Would you mind if I asked you who it was?" Iruka's breath caught in his throat. What do you say to that? 'Oh, it's you and I've loved you for years? By the way, I dance at a strip club every Saturday night so that I can see you look at me like you want me. And now I'm dealing with manic depression because unless I've got on a mask and booty shorts you don't even glance my way.'

Well, he didn't usually talk to Iruka. He was taking a strange interest in this crush thing. It wasn't something Kakashi had ever bothered with before.

"Why do you want to know?"

It was Kakashi's turn to be speechless. He had no idea why he wanted to know so bad. It was just something about the way Iruka had sounded last night. It made him want to protect the younger man and make him happy.

But he couldn't very well say that, could he?

"Maybe I could talk to them for you? I want to help you, Iruka-sensei." His eye crinkled in a friendly gesture. "We are friends, after all."

Iruka looked like he was between laughing hysterically and bawling. Kakashi had no idea what he had said, but whatever it was he wanted to take it back.

"Do you really want to know?" Kakashi nodded.

"I want to help."

Iruka sighed. He was doing that a lot lately, but he couldn't help it. It made him feel like there was less of a weight in his chest.

"I...I really like...you, Kakashi-san."

It felt like the entire missions room had gone silent. No one moved. Anko and Ibiki stared in anticipation as Kakashi just stood there. He didn't grab Iruka and kiss him. He didn't say, 'I like you too'. He didn't say anything. Didn't even reject Iruka.

He just tossed the report on the counter and left.

Iruka looked over at Anko. He needed to get out of there. Now.

"Okay, everyone back to your business." She started, moving everyone to different lines other than Iruka's. "Iruka, come with me."

She pulled him out the back door and led him to the shadow of a tree. No one was around them, so he didn't feel too embarrassed by the tears that were falling down his face.

"Why the fuck did I do that?" He practically screamed at her. "I'm so stupid. I knew he could never like me. That's why I started-"

"I know, Iruka." She then did something that Anko was not accustomed to doing by any means. She hugged him. "He's an idiot. Remember what I said before? The offer is still there."

In spite of himself, Iruka laughed. She really was like the big sister he never had.

"Thanks. But I think I just need to go home."

She nodded as she let him go. He smiled apologetically for the wet spot on her jacket, then jumped up to the rooftops. Anko crossed her arms and put all her weight on one hip.

"Come here. Now."

Kakashi jumped down from the tree to stand in front of her, but he didn't make eye contact. She pulled a kunai and pushed him against the trunk.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He looked at her and his one eye was completely void of emotion. "You could've at least said something to him. Do you have any idea how mch he likes you?"

Kakashi sighed inwardly. He really didn't have any words for her.

"No." He forced out. She stared at him incredulously. After a few seconds, she backed up and pocketed her kunai.

"Well get a clue, Kakashi." She scoffed. "You know, for someone as known as you are for your observation skills, you really are oblivious."

With that she too jumped to the rooftops. Kakashi was left standing there alone wondering what the hell just happened.

He hadn't said anything when one of the nicest, cutest, most amazing people he'd ever met told him they liked him. And he had the worst reason he could think of for it.

When Iruka said that he liked him, all Kakashi could see in his mind was a black mask and dimmed lights. He did like Iruka, very much in fact. He figured that out last night when he stayed awake worrying about the man, wanting to be there for him. He had actually contemplated finding out who Iruka liked just so he could kick the guys ass. And here he finds out that it was him all along.

But as much as Kakashi likes Iruka - which is a lot - he couldn't get Bambi out of his head. He knew how ridiculous that was. Choosing the small chance of finding out who Bambi is over the love of such a warm, courageous, loving person as Iruka. But he just had to at least see if there was a chance with Bambi. He had to find out why he felt so drawn to the man.

Didn't he?

-

Kakashi decided that he hated getting up and living in the mornings. It was just too much trouble. Especially when he had been thinking about the situation of his love life all night. And the first thing he had to deal with in the morning was a very excited, very annoying, Genma.

"Kakashi! Kakashi, did you hear?" Genma ran up to his friend and squeezed the masked face between his two hands. Admittedly a very stupid thing to do to a known killer who only got twenty minutes of sleep last night, but Genma did have very important news.

"What?" Had anyone else been squishing Kakashi's face and heard the tone of voice he was using, they would immediately have run away. But Genma knew he'd want to hear this.

"Bambi quit! He's never going to dance for us again."

Kakashi's eyes widened, only one of them visibly, and he put his hands on Genma's face now. They looked at each other for a moment before charging for the club they had visited last night. They had to speak to the manager right away.

"Hey, no one is allowed in on Sundays, you should know that by now." The bouncer who had wrenched Kakashi out of the club stopped them at the door.

"You just have to tell us about Bambi, and then we'll leave." Genma said. The bouncer rolled his eyes, which he then pointed at Kakashi in a glare.

"Can't you just leave the poor guy alone? You already embarrassed him on Saturday, then you broke his heart and made him quit. Seriously, you are a dick."

He walked away then, leaving Kakashi and Genma speechless.

Well, Kakashi at least was.

"You broke Bambi's heart? I didn't even know you knew him! What did you do? Who is it? Is it someone we know? Kotetsu? Raidou? Oh God, don't tell me it's Gai."

Kakashi pushed Genma to get him to shut up.

"Just think about all the people you mentioned. Could they pull off that outfit?" Genma shook his head passionately and then thought some more.

"Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if it's someone completely unexpected. Like Iruka. Oh man, could you imagine? He's all strict and normal during the day and then bam! Total diva. A stripper god at night."

Kakashi once again found himself taken off guard that day. His eyes widened and he stared at Genma as if he'd just said Tsunade was actually as old as she says she is.

"Iruka?"

_He doesn't really notice me unless I'm dressed up. I guess I'm just not good enough from day to day._

God, Kakashi really was an idiot.

"Yeah. It's just a joke though. Iruka would never do something like that." Genma said, slowly backing away from his friend in case the other jounin should lose his mind. He certainly looked like he might.

"I have to go."

And just like that, Genma was standing alone in front of the empty strip club, wondering at the strange people who protected this village and how he fit in with them…

-

Iruka hated days like today. The kind where everything was going wrong and all you wanted to do was go home and read a good book in the bubble bath, but you knew that wouldn't happen unless the world suddenly decided to stop being a bitch. Which it wouldn't.

It never did.

First thing he'd done today was quit one of his three jobs. The one he'd thought would get him closer to Kakashi, but had completely backfired on him. Then he'd been late to the Academy and walked in to see all of his students throwing kunai and other various ninja accessories at each other and generally making a mess of the place.

Which he'd had to clean as punishment for being late.

So now, the kids were all outside having recess while he cleaned up their mess. It was while he was trying to scrape some sort of gum off one of the desks that he felt someone behind him. Holding his kunai firmly, he spun around only to have his hand caught by none other than Hatake Kakashi.

Iruka's heart sank.

"Oh, hello, Hatake-san." Kakashi let go of Iruka's hand and stepped forward slightly.

"Hello Iruka." He said. "I have something I have to tell you."

Iruka braced himself for what he was sure was going to be a diss unlike any he'd ever had. He could just imagine what Kakashi would say to him. _You're just a chuunin. You look better in that mask. You're pathetic…_

"Okay. Shoot." Iruka rolled his shoulders back and stared Kakashi straight in the face. It was then that Kakashi saw what he'd been to oblivious to catch all those times in the mission room, or when they met out and about in Konoha.

Those eyes. They were dark and beautiful. They reached out to him, spoke of the strength and love that this man had inside of him. Everything Iruka was, Kakashi wanted. And he knew that if he asked for it, the other teacher would be willing to give anything to Kakashi.

But really, Kakashi only wanted one thing.

"Well," he started. "I guess the best way to put it would be…Now that I've seen you without your mask, I want you to see me without mine."

Then Kakashi pulled down the cloth that had practically become a second layer of skin and smiled at Iruka before leaning in to plant a perfect kiss on his lips.

Iruka was speechless when they pulled away. He felt like his entire body might burst. Was this real?

"Ka-Kakashi?"

"You are a really great dancer, love."

"But, I thought you didn't-"

"I didn't. I was too stupid to see that you were right in front of me the whole time. Could you ever forgive me?"

Iruka swallowed and put his arms around Kakashi's neck. He laughed slightly, his happiness bubbling out of him, when Kakashi hugged him at the waist.

"If you keep kissing me like that, I think I could definitely forgive you."

Kakashi complied and kissed Iruka again. This time it was deep enough for them both to get a chill. But he pulled away, much to Iruka's disappointment.

"Do you think you could show me a few of those dance moves again? In private?"

Iruka nodded with a devious smirk and pulled himself up to grind his boyfriend provocatively.

"I'd love to."

Kakashi decided to take them home right then. In a puff of smoke, the two lovers were gone to share a night of dancing and loving and hopefully being happy for the rest of their lives together. Because they had finally found the person that would accept them for all of their flaws and be with them always.

-

-

-

-

-

So, my keyboard is now missing a 'U' button. I had to tape the cover on for it to work, lol. Please review! I love KakaIru so much! YaoiD write great stories for them, everyone should check them out! .

Love, Yobster


End file.
